Alerta, exceso de informacion
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: ya conocemos lo que aqui sucede entre la pequeña converzacion de jacob y leah pero se han preguntado que era lo que ella sentia , bueno aqui tratare mas o menos de escribir lo que ella pensaba sengun yo
1. Parte 1

Alerta, exceso de información

Llevaba casi toda la noche y mañana haciendo ronda por el perímetro cercano a la casa Cullen, en estado de alerta, solo por si sam deseaba atacar, pasaron unos minutos mas en silencio hasta que sentimos a Jacob, entrar en fase venia de la casa de las sanguijuelas, aun no entendía como el y Seth soportaban el ardor de esos vampiros.

**_-Buenos días, Jacob- _**lo salude

-**_¿Estas levantada? Guay. ¿Cuánto hace que se marcho, Seth?_**

-**_Todavía sigo aquí_**- contesto el soñoliento- **_ya me iba ¿Qué necesitas?_**

-**_¿te queda gasofa en el cuerpo para otra horita?_**

-**_cuenta con ello, sin problemas_**

Seth se puso de pie de inmediato y se sacudió la palabrera

-**_Vamos a hacer la ruta larga_**- me informo-**_Seth, encárgate del perímetro_**

Mi hermano comenzó con su ligero trote y se marcho

-**_Salimos a hacerles otro recadito a los vampiros ¿no?_**- me queje

-**_¿Te supone eso un problema?_**

-**_No, por supuesto. No veas cómo me pone mimar a nuestras apreciadas sanguijuelas_**

-**_Bien, veamos lo rápido que somos capaces de correr_**

-**_Estupendo, eso me ha animado del todo_**

Me encontraba en el extremo mas oriental del perímetro, no quise avanzar todo recto y acortar camino, para evitar cualquier cercanía a la casa de los chupasangre, me mantuve pegada a la línea mientras marchaba a su encuentro, escuche como se hecho a correr hacia el este, sabia que si el se relajaba, acabaría adelantándole incluso aunque ahora el me llevaba ventaja.

-**_Arrima la nariz al suelo y olfatea, Leah. Esto no es una carrera, si no una misión de reconocimiento_**

-**_Soy capaz de hacer ambas cosas y de arte un cabezazo_**

-**_lo se_**

Me eche a reír

Seguimos un sendero zigzagueante a través de las montañas orientales, conocíamos la zona como la palma de la mano pues la habíamos incorporado a nuestra zona de patrulla, para proteger a la gente cuando los Cullen se marcharon aquella vez. Sam pensaba que el tratado no existía, pero los Cullen y jake pensaban lo contrario, jake iba sumergido en su pensamiento tal cual como estaba yo con los míos. No adelante a Jacob aunque lo hubiera hecho perfectamente, camine en silencio a su costado derecho sin hacer ningún sprint.

-**_No hemos alejado bastante_**- comente

-**_Cierto. Si sam ha merodeado en busca de algún vampiro desprevenido y solo, deberíamos habernos cruzado ya con su rastro_**

-**_Ahora mismo tiene mas sentido que se atrinchere ahí abajo, en la reserva_**-opine**_- es conciente de que estamos dando a las sanguijuelas un refuerzo tal que no va a ser capaz de sorprenderlos. En realidad, esto no pasa a ser una simple precaución. No queremos que nuestros chupópteros se arriesguen sin necesidad_**

-**_Pues no_**- admitió haciendo caso omiso a mi sascarmo

- **_Hay que ver, como has cambiado, Jacob, ¡que girote ciento ochenta grados!_**

-**_Tampoco tú eres la misma Leah de siempre, la que conocí y tanto quise_**

-**_cierto. ¿Te resulto menos molesta que Paúl?_**

-**_sorprendentemente, si_**

-**_Ah, que dulce es el éxito_**

-**_Felicidades _**

Continuamos en silencio por un buen rato, lo mas probable era regresar, pero la idea de regreso no se nos hacia grata a ninguno de los dos, nos sentíamos cómodos, correteando sin rumbo, observe por sus pensamientos que se le había ocurrido la idea de cazar, pues no que no había pista y que yo Moria de hambre, _nama, ñam_, pensé con amargura

-**_Eso son comeduras de tarro tuyas-_**Me replico-**_ los lobos se alimentan de la caza. Es lo natural y además sabe bien. Si no te emperrases en verlo desde una perspectiva humana..._**

-**_Corta el sermón, Jacob. Si hay que cazar, cazare, pero no tiene por que gustarme_**

-**_Claro claro_**- acepto sin complicarse-

No comente nada por unos minutos, hasta que empezó a rondar la idea de volvernos

-**_gracias_**- espete

-**_¿por...?_**

-**_Por dejar que me quede, Por aceptarme. Te has portado conmigo mejor de lo que tenia derecho esperar, Jacob_**

-**_Eh, vale. En realidad, tu presencia no me ha fastidiado tanto como yo pensaba_**- solté un bufido con un pequeño toque travieso

-¡**_Menuda recomendación...!_**

-**_Que no se te suba a la cabeza._**

-**_Vale, si tu no dejas que se te suba a ti lo que voy a decirte- hice una pausa de un segundo, pensando en las palabras que diría- Creo que eres un buen Alfa. No te desenvuelves como sam, tienes un estilo propio, pero eres digno de ser seguido Jacob._**

Se quedo en silencio un tiempo, de seguro pensando mis palabras, hasta que al fin pudo contestar

-**_vaya, gracias, no se si serré capaz de contener la euforia. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?_**

No le respondí, simplemente deje mi mente, cavilando sobre el futuro, también recordaba lo sucedido la mañana de ayer de cómo el le había asegurado a jared que esto terminaría pronto, de su intención de regresar al bosque después que los Cullen se marcharan y de cómo Seth y yo tendríamos que volver con sam

-**_Querría quedarme contigo_**- le dije

Continúe avanzando hasta que me percate que lo había dejado atrás, momento en el que frene y regrese con paso lento hacia su posición

-**_Prometo no ser un incordio. No pululare a tu alrededor. Tus iras a donde te venga en gana y yo are otro tanto. Solo deberás soportarme pacientemente cuando ambos seamos lobos-_** caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo mi cola con nerviosismo-**_además, es posible que eso no ocurra a menudo, pues planeo dejarlo tan pronto como consiga dominarlo..._**

No supo que responder

-**_Soy más feliz ahora que formo parte de tu manada de lo que he sido en años_**

-**_Yo tambien quiero quedarme contigo_**- pidió Seth, que no sabia que había estado prestando atención – **_me gusta esta manada_**

**_-Eh, un momento. Esto no va continuar siendo una manada por mucho tiempo, seth_**


	2. Parte 2

~~~~~~~~~~~ Parte 2~~~~~~~~~~~

-**_ahora tenemos un objetivo, pero voy a llevar una existencia e lobo cuando todo esto acabe. Eres un tío legal, la clase de persona que siempre tiene un propósito por el que luchar, una cruzada. Pero ahora no tienes forma de marcharte de la push, vas a terminar el instituto y hacer algo con tu vida, debes hacerte cargo de Sue. Mis problemas no pueden fastidiarte el futuro_**

-**_pero..._**

-**_Jacob tiene razón_**- lo secunde

-¿**_Estas de acuerdo conmigo?_**

-**_Por supuesto que si pero nada de eso se aplica a mí; de todos modos, yo ya tengo mis propios planes: voy a conseguir un curro en algún sitio lejos de la push y quizás haga algún curso. Me meteré en clases de yoga y de meditación hasta ser capas de controlar mi genio. No veas lo bien que le sienta mi coco formar parte de esta manada. ¿Le ves el sentido, no, Jacob? Ni tu, ni yo nos incordiaos el uno al otro y todo el mundo es feliz_**

Se dio media vuelta y echo andar hacia el este

-**_esto es mucho para mi, Leah. Déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?_**

- **_claro, tomate tu tiempo_**

El viaje de vuelta se hizo mas eterno que el de ida, Seth estaba refunfuñando en su propia mente, sabia que no podía abandonar a mama, dejarla sola no era una opción, además debería regresar a la push y proteger a la tribu a la gente. Pero eso no era i caso, ya era bastante grande para hacer lo que yo deseara, estaba pensando todas las posiblilades incluso tal vez estaba un poco desesperada por sentirme libre por no tener nada que me ate a este lugar , no hable nada mientras el pensaba en buscar un modo de hincarle el diente al problema, solo quería descostrarle lo fácil que seria, si la manada fuésemos los dos, tropezamos con un grupo de ciervos de cola negra después de que el sol apareciera solté un pequeño suspiro en mi fuero interno, pero no vacile al arremeter, lo cual fue limpio y eficiente , me lance por el macho, el mas grande del grupo, lo abatí antes de que el sorprendido animal se diera cuenta del peligro

Sentí un poco de asco pero el hambre me dominaba casi completamente, sentí como Jacob cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos, dejando salir al lobo que había en el para hacerme esto mas fácil, al principio vacile un poco pero luego relaje mis defensas e intente verlo igual que el, fue de lo as raro cuando nuestras mentes se unieron en una sola, por extraño que parezca funciono, rasgue con los dientes la pelambrera del lomo de mi victima, en vez de hacerle asco como haría mi instinto humano me deje llevar por mi lado lobuno, no paramos de comer hasta estar hastiados

-**_Gracias_**- le dije después de limpiarme el hocico con mis patas sobre la húmeda hierba-**_ no esta tan mal si lo ves desde tu punto de vista_**

-de nada

Seth daba tumbos cuando llegamos al perímetro, Jacob le indico que se fuera a dormir mientras el y yo le hacíamos relevo, mi hermano quedo frito en cuestión de segundos

-**_¿vas a volver a la casa de los vampiros_**?-inquirí

-**_Tal vez_**

-**_Se te hace duro estar allí y lo pasas mal cuando no estas. Se como te sientes_**

-**_mira, Leah, quizás deberías replantearte otra ves tu futuro, pensar en lo que quieres de verdad. Mi sesera no es el lugar mas alegre del mundo y vas a tener que soportarlo conmigo_**

Medite un poco sus palabras, mi cabeza tampoco era el lugar mas feliz del mundo y todos lo sabían incluso el

-**_Uf, quizas, te paresca mal, pero siendo francos, será mas facil afrontar tus penas que las mias_**

-**_esta bien_**

-**_se que vas a pasarlo mal , jacob. Lo entiendo, quizas mas de lo que tu crees. Bella no es de mi agrado, pero...ella es tu sam. Es todos lo que tu deseas y todo cuanto no puedes tener_**

No fue capaz de respoderme, tal vez seria por que había algo de razón en mis palabras

-**_se que para ti es peor, pues sam, cuando menos , es feliz y esta sano y salvo. Le amo lo bastante como para desearle lo mejor_**-suspire- **_yo lo unico que quiero es no estar cerca de el y tener que verlo_**

-**_¿Es necesario hablar de esto?_**

- **_a mi entender, si, ya que mi deseo es hacerte comprender que yo no voy a empeorarte las cosas. Demonios, tal vez incluso te sirva de ayuda. No naci para ser una arpia despiadada, antes era una tia de lo mas legal, y tu lo sabes_**

**_- la memoria no me llega tan atrás_**

Ambos nos hechamos a reir, pero era cierto lo que decía, antes que pasara todo esto, especialmente lo de sam yo era otro tipo de chica, era una leah distinta a la de ahora

-**_lamento todo esto, jacob, siento que estes dolido, me fastidia que las cosas vayan a ir a peor y no a mejor_**

- **_gracias , leah_**

Contemple las imágenes mas negras que el tenia en su mente que no queria revivir, lo miraba con distancia y con perpestiva, tambien vi el lado gracioso de su fastidio con los vampiros , me gustaban sus rifirrafes con rosalie, me partia de risa e incluso le di varios chistes sobre rubias para que lo usara, de pronto mis pensamientos se volvieron mas serios demorandome sobre el rostro de la sanguijuela rubia

-**_¿sabes cual es la locura mayor de todas?_**- le pregunte

-**_bueno en este momento , casi todo es una locura, pero ¿a que te refieres?_**

-**_No sabes hasta que punto puedo ponerme en el lugar de la vampira rubia que tal mal te cae._**


	3. Parte 3 y final

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Parte 3 y final ~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡**_Aguarda, tiene una explicación!_**

-**_no deseo oírla. Me las piro_**

-¡**_espera, espera_**!- le suplique- **_vamos jake_**

-**_Leah, esta no es la mejor forma de persuadirme para que el en futuro pase horas y horas en tu compañía_**

-¡**_Jacob!, te estas pasando ni siquiera sabes a que me refiero_**

**_-bueno, pues dime ¿a que te refieres?_**

Sentí abrumarme ante un dolor del pasado

-**_Te estoy hablando de ser un punto muerto genético, Jacob_**

-**_no te entiendo_**

- **_Me comprenderías si no fueras como los demás, si no salieras por piernas como un macho entupido ante la mención de mis "asuntos femeninos"_** – solté sarcasmo ante esas dos palabras- **_por lo menos ahora podrías prestarme un poco de intención..._**

-**_OH_**

Me acordaba el mes posterior después de unirme a la manada y del panico que sentía y de todas y cada una de las preguntas sin respuestas que tenia en mi mente

-**ya sabes cual es la razón de las imprimaciones, según sam** –pensé

- **_claro, perpetuar, el linaje_**

- **_exacto, asegurar otra camada de lobeznos. Este rollo va de la supervivencia de la especie , y se reduce a puro control genetico, te sientes atraido por la persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir el gen de la licantropia- _**espero a que llegara al grano del asunto- **_yo habría atraido a sam de haber sido valida _**– detuvo su caminar , al sentir el dolor en mis palabras-**_ pero no le atraigo. Algo falla en mi, no puedo transmitir el gen, a pesar de mi maravillosa línea de ascendencia y eso hace de mi un mostruo. Me he convertido en la chica lobo de un espectaculo solo para hombres, alguien que no vale para nada. Soy un punto muerto genetico y ambos lo sabemos_**

- **_no lo sabemos_**- me replico- **_eso es teoria de sam. La imprimacion es un hecho sin motivo conocido, Billy sospecha que hay algo mas_**

-**_lo sé, lo sé. Tu padre cree que sirve para hacer lobos mas fuertes, monstruos descomunales como tu y sam, que sois mayores que vuestros padres; pero eso da igual de todos modos, por que sigo sin ser candidata apta . soy menopausica, con solo veinte años tengo la menopausia..._**

**_-No lo sabes, leah. Lo mas probable es que todo se deba al asunto ese de la suspensión en el tiempo. Estoy seguro que las cosas iran mejor cuando se acabe lo de ser lobos y envejezcamos de nuevo; si, entonces todo...eh...mejorara_**

**_-Tal vez aceptara esa posibilidad si no fuera por que no despierto la imprimacion en nadie, sin importar mi impresionante predigri. ¿sabes que Seth Serra el macho con mejores opciones para ser alfa si no estuvieras tu en medio?-_**comente pensativa-**_ bueno al menos por cuestión de linaje. A mi nadie me tomaría en cuenta, por supuesto_**

-**_¿De veras quieres imprimar a alguien, o recibir la imprimacion, o lo que sea?- _**inquirio-**_¿Qué hay de malo en salir y enamorarse como las personas normales, eh?. La imprimacion no es mas que una forma de alejar de ti a quien elijes_**

**_- a sam, jared, paul, y Quil no parece importarles ni pizca_**

**_-ninguno de ellos tiene ni pizca de personalidad_**

**_-¿no deseas la imprimacion?_**

**_-¡Diablos, no!_**

**_-Dices eso por que estas enamorado de bella, pero la imprimacion te alejaria de ella, ya sabes, y ya no tendrias que sufrir por su causa_**

**_-¿ acaso quieres tu olvidar lo que sientes por sam?_**

Le di vueltas al asunto, queria yo olvidar lo que sentía por sam, tal vez si, tal vez no eso no lo tenia claro

-**_eso creo_**-suspire- **_pero volviendo a mi afirmación del principio jacob, comprendo a la perfeccion por que tu Barbie es tan fria, en un sentido figurado claro esta, ella esta obcecada, tiene los ojos puesto en el trofeo ¿ no lo vez?, lo que mas quieres es lo que nunca puedes tener_**

- ¿**_te comportarias como rosalie? ¿ llegarias al asesinato? Por que lo que hace con bella no tiene otro nombre, esta garantizando su muerte al impedir toda interferencia ¿llegarias a ese extremo por tener un bebe?_**

**_-solo deseo lo que no puedo tener, jacob. Quizas jamas habría pensado en aquello si no hubiera algo mal en mi cuerpo_**

**_-¿llegarias a matar por eso?_**

**_-No es eso lo que ella hace. A tenor de su comportamiento, me da la impresión de que esta viviendo la experiencia de la maternidad a trabes de otro, de bella y si ella, me pidiera ayuda, en ese caso...-_**hice una pausa considerando lo que diría-**_ lo mas probable es que hiciera lo mismo que la sanguijuela, incluso a pesar que no tengo a bella en mucha estima-_**soltó un gruñido-**_veras, si se volvieran las formas , me gustaría que bella hiciera lo mismo por mi, y así es como se conduce Rosalíe, ambas haríamos lo mismo_**

**_-¡bah, eres tan mala como ellas!_**

**_- eso es lo mas irónico cuando sabes que no puedes tener algo. Te convierte en un desesperado, mira este es mi limite, hasta aquí, la conversación a terminado_**

**_-vale_**

Me aleje de allí con suaves trotes mientras el salía de fase para ir a casa de las sanguijuelas, corrí el perímetro, sabiendo que le había dado que pensar a Jacob.


End file.
